


错位

by DrunkSoldier



Category: Captain American
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSoldier/pseuds/DrunkSoldier
Summary: 狗血pwp/略提及小妈/点梗A4盾为老罗杰斯，蛇盾罗杰斯beta，芽史蒂夫alpha。冬兵巴恩斯omega。





	错位

罗杰斯路过那扇门，脚步不自觉放轻。  
老罗杰斯卧室的门虚掩着，他能看见坐在窗边出神的人。  
窗外在下雨，灰蒙蒙的玻璃映出一张苍白漠然的脸。  
詹姆斯·巴恩斯——父亲从前的看门狗，代号冬兵的前任杀手，自从为保护老罗杰斯而在爆炸中失去左臂后，就变成了被人圈养的宠物。  
老罗杰斯说他的脑子似乎在那场大爆炸中受到些许损害，越发变得寡言少语，失去一只手臂也意味着他没什么用处了，但是念在旧情的份上，他还是决定将巴基接纳为家庭中的一员。就这样，长长的餐桌那端终于有了主人。巴基每天都坐在主位和罗杰斯家族用餐，却没有任何名分，似乎也没人对此有过异议。  
罗杰斯当然知道他虚伪成性的老爹在搞哪一套。每当他想起曾在夜深人静时撞见的香艳场景，那些名不正言不顺的苟合；散落在床脚的衣物、在织物中挣扎的手腕、破碎的呻吟、喘息和抽泣，还有令人头皮发麻的撞击声……无一不像炽热的烛油般滴落在罗杰斯的神经，点燃他凌虐的欲望和妒火。  
如果只是这些，罗杰斯觉得自己尚且可以忍受，只是性而已，他可以从任何一个男妓身上得到一样甚至更好的，而不一定非是父亲的情人，他还犯不着为了一时的欲望而和老罗杰斯撕破脸皮。  
——如果不是巴恩斯后来那些出格的小动作。  
半年后巴恩斯似乎渐渐顺从了命运的如此安排，竟然也逐渐尝试着和罗杰斯的两个儿子相处。一次晚餐后罗杰斯的房门被敲响，他从床上望去，巴恩斯就站在门口，有点手足无措的看着他，手里端着一碗甜汤。  
他说记得老罗杰斯说过他喜欢吃甜的。  
罗杰斯有点狐疑的看着他，不知道是不是老家伙派他来的，更猜不透他的目的。他招手让他放在床头柜上，巴恩斯低头的瞬间，领口处敞露一片肌肤，那个刺眼的吻痕像针扎着他的眼睛，让他一瞬间忘了接下来要说什么。  
后来他才知道巴恩斯的举动背后是怎样可笑的动机。巴恩斯自小进了孤儿院，随后就被老罗杰斯带走做了杀手，一个人刀口舔血十几年，突然和两个自小没妈的男孩朝夕相处，不知道是自以为同病相怜还是圣母心发作，便总想着做点什么。  
罗杰斯怀疑是因为自己那个倒霉弟弟总是一副病怏怏的样子，才会引发巴恩斯泛滥的同情心。  
老罗杰斯没老婆不过是因为他不在乎，罗杰斯的母亲是个妓女，死于他老爹仇家的报复；至于那个病秧子史蒂夫，他母亲倒是出身不错，可惜身体太弱死于难产，葬礼时老罗杰斯还在赌场坐庄，大腿上坐着香肩半露的姑娘。  
罗杰斯和史蒂夫其实都对生母没什么印象。  
但是罗杰斯却觉得巴恩斯这个反应很有意思，让他忍不住想逗他。他让巴恩斯教他用狙，巴恩斯装着义肢的左手艰难的维持着狙击枪的平衡，右手熟练的调试瞄准镜，整个射击过程有丝生疏，却依然有着一气呵成的利落感。  
罗杰斯第一次见到巴恩斯“杀人”时的侧脸，那瞬间他明白了那个一向过河拆桥的老爹怎么会突然愿意费心回收残次品。  
巴恩斯的确是与众不同的。  
放下枪，巴恩斯嘴角无意识的浅笑消失了，他抿了抿嘴，左手不自然地攥紧又松开，眼神又飘向很远的地方。  
罗杰斯没错过这些细节。  
从那时起，一些确凿的念头开始在黑暗中酝酿成型。  
巴恩斯回过头来，似乎是被罗杰斯吓着了。  
“怎么了？”  
罗杰斯的眼神让他有丝不安。  
还在下雨。  
窗外是灰白的水汽，也因此反衬黄色灯光下的房内暖融融的，但巴恩斯就像是被遗弃的角落，似乎没有什么东西能够将他捂热。他只是苍白的、冷漠的坐在窗边，披着华贵的丝绸和天鹅绒，漂亮的赤脚踩着柔软厚实的波斯地毯，用灰绿色的眼睛平静的看着他。  
罗杰斯莫名其妙的笑了一下，说道。  
“他出门了。”  
最近走私酒的生意遭到英国那边的冲击，老罗杰斯出门去和另外几个区的头子们商量调整酒价和航线的事。  
巴恩斯试图猜测他的想法，“他说不回来吃晚餐，如果你饿了，可以让厨房现在准备。”  
一阵可笑的感觉冲上来，但罗杰斯及时克制自己，没再做出什么表情。他倚靠着门框，双臂环绕。  
“我一直很好奇，为什么你一直这么死心塌地的跟着他？”  
“因为他从孤儿院带走了我。”  
“你觉得他救了你？”  
巴恩斯微皱眉头，他开始失去头绪了。  
“好吧。”  
与其说失去耐心，不如说罗杰斯终于恢复原本的行事风格，不再伪装得像个绅士。  
是了，如父如子。论虚伪，他或许和他老爹如出一辙。  
他径直走向巴恩斯，单手捏着他的两颊，狠狠咬他的嘴唇一口。血珠几乎立刻渗出，染红彼此的嘴唇。巴恩斯吃痛的低呼，在罗杰斯将他从椅子拽倒在床时才后知后觉般意识到将要发生什么。  
“你疯了？”  
像被摔碎的镜子，巴恩斯的平静被打破，他努力掩饰着震惊和慌乱，用仅剩的左臂吃力的挡在身前，阻止着压在身上的男人进一步侵略。如果说刚刚他只是疑惑于罗杰斯的试探，此刻一切野心已昭然若揭。  
“别做傻事。”巴恩斯眼神凌厉，声音压低却有力，提醒他想想将要面临的后果。  
然而这在罗杰斯听来只不过是困兽的虚张声势。  
他露出一个嘲笑的表情，将巴恩斯的左臂压在头顶，另一只手则伸进床头柜里翻找什么，“你会感谢我的……不过首先，让我找点助兴的东西。那个老东西装得挺像回事，实际上他根本不能满足你。不然他怎么会用这个？”  
罗杰斯的右手抓着一只注射器，兴奋的晃了晃，碧绿的液体闪着危险的光。  
见到那只注射器的瞬间，巴恩斯终于彻底失去冷静。  
那是老罗杰斯控制他的工具，只要注射一支就会强制omega进入发情期，他用了十几年抑制剂的残破身体根本受不住这个，几乎是立刻就会浑身发软的倒在床上，像个饥渴的婊子一样求着人操他，尊严尽失。一次又一次。  
巴恩斯在心底还残存对老罗杰斯的旧情，所以默许他的行为，但是面对罗杰斯？在他的儿子面前发情？  
羞耻和恐惧让巴恩斯脸涨得通红，平日苍白的脸反而终于鲜艳几分，他还有点做杀手时的身手，膝盖狠狠一提撞上罗杰斯的背，罗杰斯不设防倒向一边，终于给了他逃脱的机会。  
罗杰斯终于被激怒。他从床上翻下，敏捷的像猎食的狮子，抓住巴恩斯的后衣领狠狠拽进自己怀里，几乎同时，巴恩斯绝望的感受到脖子上针尖刺入的疼痛。  
他听见空荡荡的注射器掉落在地的声音，和罗杰斯期待的喘息。  
最先开始的预兆是后颈的腺体，它在危险的发热，温度不断上升，像是要从体内炸开一样烫。巴恩斯有时候真的希望这东西就干脆毁了自己，但它不能，只会让他丑态百出。  
惊人的热量开始从心脏冲向四肢，巴恩斯支撑不住向后退去，脱力地仰倒在床。药效太强，他甚至能明确地感受到力量在消失，他尝试着抬起手臂，却只能悲哀的发现自己无能为力。他的信息素失控般散发，浓郁的雪松香气不消片刻便溢满房间。  
“别……罗杰斯，想想你父亲，他会生气的。”  
巴恩斯的嘴唇被呼出的热气蒸的水亮，就像涂了一层蜂蜜。他额头冒出薄汗，尚且清明的眼神映出罗杰斯逐渐逼近的身影，却仍然不肯放弃尝试，试图搬出老罗杰斯的权威让这个儿子屈服，但罗杰斯只是嗤笑了一声。  
“你就用那张嘴跟我说话？”  
尾音夹杂着拉链的声响，听得巴恩斯闭了闭眼。他在用沉默抵抗。  
罗杰斯撕扯开他的睡袍，俯下身探到他的颈窝深深吸了口气，然后挫败的低骂一句。除了沐浴乳的人工香气，他什么也闻不到。他不会承认这么久以来，有多少次他幻想着巴恩斯发情时闻起来的味道，但真当这一刻发生时，却只能挫败的承认自己永远不会了解这个秘密的事实。  
他会用其他方式好好地弥补自己。  
“睁开眼看着我。”他傲慢道，“在这种情况下，你不会想违背我的。”  
巴恩斯置若罔闻，他只是吃力的念叨着，“你真的疯了。”  
声音已经被欲望烧灼的沙哑至极，巴恩斯自己也被这样的声音吓着了，说了这几个词后便再也不肯开口。  
罗杰斯看见他的喉结慢慢滑动，可能是在努力吞咽唾液，好让自己听起来没那么饥渴，这种无意义的抵抗简直天真得有几分可爱。  
他用虎牙去咬巴恩斯的喉结，尖锐的齿尖刚触及皮肤，就引得身下的人剧烈的颤抖一下。巴恩斯试着让自己停下吞咽的动作，可受到刺激的喉结只是条件反射般上下滑动两下，引来罗杰斯的嘲笑，震颤从两人紧贴的胸膛传来，让巴恩斯越发清晰的意识到自己已经无路可逃。  
罗杰斯就像刚开始探索世界的小孩，对他充满着自己尚且都没意识到的残暴热情、冲动欲望和疯狂控制欲，剥夺巴恩斯对身体的控制权只是激发这一切探索的开端。  
那药让巴恩斯变得敏感至极，苍白的胸膛都染上一片粉红。这倒引起了罗杰斯新的兴趣。他用指尖捏起巴恩斯的乳头掐弄着，自言自语，“这么小的乳头可以产奶吗？”  
巴恩斯低哼一声，咬住下唇，他低估了自己忍耐的程度。空虚的后穴分泌出的肠液已经将身下的睡袍弄湿，除了被操他几乎什么也无法思考。但是罗杰斯只是故意视而不见，似乎非要逼得他主动求饶才行。  
“这边呢，有被人吸过吗？”罗杰斯看着他痛苦忍耐的表情，反而笑了，他一手掐弄着巴恩斯的右边乳头，一边吮吸着左边，用舌尖勾弄那颗浑圆坚挺的小玩意，齿尖用力去蹭那点嫩肉，像是要从莓果里榨出汁来。  
除了那两点之外，巴恩斯身上其他的地方似乎都勾不起他的兴趣似的。  
巴恩斯的呼吸已经颤抖不像样，乳头传来的疼痛变成麻木再到火辣辣的疼混着痒，“求你放过我”和“求你操我”的念头在他脑子里不停叫嚣，罗杰斯的酷刑让他忍不住低泣。  
“把眼睁开。”  
为了逃避那钻人的痛苦，巴恩斯终于服从了命令。半湿不湿的睫毛可怜兮兮的轻颤着，灰绿色的眼睛努力在逆光下聚焦，显得更加空洞而柔软。他张了张嘴，残存的理智还是吞下了那句请求。  
“现在射还太早了。”罗杰斯用丝带绑住他的性器根部，将他的腿架在肩上，向他的后穴探去。他忍的快炸了，但是为了让巴恩斯学会听话，这点代价也无所谓。他的动作开始急躁起来，本以为扩张还需要点时间，随后却有点惊讶的发现巴恩斯早已经湿软的不行，三指几乎毫无阻拦的挤入，湿热的内壁发出淫荡的水声。  
“唔嗯！”巴恩斯的腰猛的弹起。如果不是被绑着，他恐怕早就射了。  
“只是手指而已，”罗杰斯不耐烦的给他屁股两巴掌，“别夹那么紧。”他抽出手，扶着自己的性器狠狠操进巴恩斯的身体，过于粗大的尺寸明显让巴恩斯吃不消，即使药效让他陷入淫荡的发情期、让他的后穴变成烂熟的软肉，他还是在罗杰斯推进到一半时忍不住抽噎出声，“别、求你……好胀，进不来的。”  
罗杰斯却只是几乎冷酷的推进，几乎把全部都操进去，他的小腹紧紧贴着巴恩斯。空虚太久的肉壁吸的他头皮发麻，有一瞬间他想就这样狠狠的操死巴恩斯，让他在自己的怀里不停的高潮高潮直到死掉，这个念头只是一瞬间划过，随即他的全部注意便都被强烈的感官夺走，他紧紧的箍着巴恩斯的腰，发狠的操干着，紫红的性器每次都带出粘腻的性液，被疯了似的撞击打成淫荡的泡沫，反而让那根性器操的更深更猛。  
巴恩斯的理智几乎被操得所剩无几，重获自由的胳膊不知何时已经挂在罗杰斯肩上，艰难的固定着被操干得不停向上顶去的身体，好让自己被干的更深。  
“淫荡的婊子。”罗杰斯几乎是在称赞他的反应了，只可惜巴恩斯根本听不见他在说什么。他破碎的喘息着，咬着湿润的下唇压抑呻吟，眼神在即将到来的高潮中涣散迷失。  
没操多久，巴恩斯的小腹抽搐一下，他泪眼朦胧的看着罗杰斯，尽管他几乎已经认不出是谁在操自己，还是可怜兮兮的开了口，“给我……求你，我想要你的结，再深一点，求你。”  
他边说边哭，眼泪打湿鬓角。他已经射过两次，后面却始终没得到满足，药效让他的生殖腔里像被什么啃噬般酥痒难忍，除了狠狠操进来的、几乎能撕裂他的结，再没什么能将他从这种噬骨渴望的折磨中解脱出来。  
巴恩斯渴望被标记，被彻彻底底的占有，无论是哪个alpha都行，无论怎么祈求都好，他只想要那个几乎能让他受伤的结，将他狠狠填满。  
那丝挫败感一瞬间占据上风，无能为力的耻辱让罗杰斯的欲望冷下来。他做不到。强烈的恼怒让他忍不住撕咬巴恩斯的嘴唇。  
“你们……？！”  
站在门口的史蒂夫不可置信到语塞。他刚从画室回来，就闻到大厅里不知从哪来的雪松气息，闻得他头脑发热，愣了一会才反应过来自己是突然进入了发情期，而这股味道正是巴基信息素的气味。追着气味来到父亲的卧室，便见到如此淫乱而荒唐的一幕——身为兄长的罗杰斯却在强奸父亲的情人。  
罗杰斯烦躁的瞪着史蒂夫，“滚。”他知道史蒂夫和巴恩斯走得更近，巴恩斯常常为了看他的蠢画而在他房间逗留很久。或许是出于报复还是什么，罗杰斯突然将巴恩斯抱了起来，变成他骑坐在自己的性器上的姿势，让史蒂夫将他们的交合处看得一清二楚。  
“看清楚我是怎么操他的了吗？看清楚了就滚。”  
姿势的改变让巴恩斯的后穴吞的更深，他扶着罗杰斯的胸膛，忍不住颤抖着仰起头。史蒂夫看到他的眼泪，一时之间也忘了羞耻，愤怒而心疼的冲过去试图将巴恩斯拉开，“没关系巴基，我在这里，我带你走。”  
史蒂夫的声音终于拉回巴恩斯几分理智，他的脸几乎瞬间因羞耻而通红，他本想用手挡住脸，可那只手被史蒂夫紧紧攥着，力气大得吓人，他根本挣不动。史蒂夫的气味好闻得让他晕眩，清冷柔和的气味涌进他鼻腔，他湿的更厉害了，后穴饥渴的绞紧，吸的罗杰斯闷哼一声。  
巴恩斯艰难的和欲望对抗着，可是当他看见史蒂夫担忧的眼睛时，他失败了，残存的理智被尽数吞没进那双温柔的蓝眼睛里。巴恩斯在这个不恰当的瞬间意识到，自己在他眼中永远不会有丑陋的一面。  
“史蒂夫……”于是玷污那人的罪恶感让巴恩斯哭的更厉害了，他沙哑着低呼，用那双与魅魔无异的绿眼睛勾引着他，“求你，帮帮我……”  
烧红的脸颊，赤裸的身体和吻痕，滴落的精液和红色的嘴唇指明了一切帮助的含义。  
罗杰斯痛恨分享的主意，但是巴恩斯的眼泪让他更加心烦意乱。史蒂夫那副犹豫不决的蠢样让他厌恶，他干脆激怒他，掐着巴恩斯的腰又狠又重的操了几下，直到巴恩斯抽噎着倒在他肩头，史蒂夫才终于下了决心。  
Alpha的信息素让巴恩斯情绪稳定了些，罗杰斯射过一次后，终于不情愿的让出巴恩斯。史蒂夫从背后温柔的操进去时，明明已经被操烂熟的巴恩斯还是颤抖了片刻，这让他很不满。  
在他眼里史蒂夫不过是个发育迟缓的病秧子，就算是个alpha，体型上也比身为omega的巴恩斯瘦小一圈，如果不是那个结……罗杰斯生平从未如此嫉妒过这个羸弱的弟弟，他嫉妒的快发狂，便抬起巴恩斯的下巴，嘲讽的耳语道，“你就是喜欢被比你年纪小的操。先是整天待在小儿子房里，然后又半夜给大儿子送汤，是不是就想勾引我们两个干你，嗯？”  
罗杰斯无耻的羞辱让巴恩斯感到恐慌，他试图向后靠躲避，却因姿势的改变而被史蒂夫操的叫出声。史蒂夫解开了绑着他性器的丝带，几乎是同时他连着射出几股白浊的精液，眼神恍惚，“不、不是这样的。”  
然而罗杰斯根本不肯放过他，他的手指再度向巴恩斯的后穴伸去，“你的愿望就要实现了。想想看，老罗杰斯的两个儿子，两根鸡巴同时操进这张饥渴的嘴里，你会不会爽上天？”  
巴恩斯用那点可怜的力气摇头，推阻着他，他不敢想象那副场景，“不要……求你，罗杰斯，求你！”  
罗杰斯却在愤怒中兴奋起来，他草草的扩张几下，也不在乎史蒂夫的阻止，就蛮横的试图将自己的性器也慢慢推进巴恩斯几乎已涨满的后穴。他的进入起先让三个人都感到痛苦，巴恩斯像筛子一样颤抖着，身上一层薄汗，穴口的褶皱也慢慢被彻底展开，艰难的吞进着两根尺寸惊人的性器，被撑到极限的穴口分泌着润滑的液体，汁水淋漓。  
但很快，巴恩斯的身体就适应了这种疯狂的侵犯，罗杰斯几乎是用了几句脏话才忍着没立即射出来，他喘着粗气扇了他屁股一巴掌，“这么会吸果然是婊子，放松点。”  
史蒂夫破天荒的让他闭嘴，语气跟他那个该死的老爹一模一样。  
罗杰斯阴沉着脸，狠狠得碾着巴恩斯的点顶了两下，然后笑道，“如果不是为了勾引，那你那些小动作是为了扮演我们俩的妈？你就是老家伙的操着玩的东西罢了，还真的把自己当成一家人？”巴恩斯被操到根本说不出话，只能任由他羞辱，他没想到自己的那点善意竟会被罗杰斯如此看待。  
还是史蒂夫的声音让他得到几分安慰，他亲吻着他汗湿的耳后，他的脖子，颈窝，轻轻的说，“巴基，我要到了，你想要我射在里面吗？”  
巴恩斯在剧烈的颠簸中找回自己的声音，破碎的、渴望的，“我想要你的结、史蒂夫，标记我。”  
史蒂夫的性器钉进他的生殖腔成结，撕裂的痛感传来的瞬间、最深处的满涨感和灭顶的快感同时将他淹没。罗杰斯也几乎同时射在他体内，这让巴恩斯被捧上一次又一次高潮，眼前一片混乱的白光，只有史蒂夫的气味，那种独特而安心的气味构成了他其余全部的感官世界。他在高潮中陷入昏迷，身体彻底软下去。  
高潮的余韵中，罗杰斯迷恋的欣赏着巴恩斯的身体。那些伤痕和印记几乎都是自己的功劳，巴恩斯的小腹甚至胸膛都流淌着不知来自谁的精液，他的后穴，白浊缓缓沿着紧致的腿根留下，直到跪成淡粉色的膝盖。  
如果不是史蒂夫的存在，巴恩斯已然成为自己的造物。  
那个结还在巴恩斯体内，短时间不会消去。这就是标记的过程、占有的过程。这一切本该由罗杰斯完成，而不是这个同父异母的弟弟。  
罗杰斯亲吻着巴恩斯血迹斑驳的下唇，望向他身后的史蒂夫，眼神阴翳。  
老罗杰斯再也不会踏进这座房子。  
他亲爱的弟弟也即将如此。  
End.


End file.
